Dean Ambrose
| birth_place = Cincinnati, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Cincinnati, Ohio | trainer = Cody Hawk Les Thatcher | debut = June 2004 | retired = }} Jonathan Good (December 7, 1985) is an American professional wrestler signed to WWE, where he appears under the name Dean Ambrose. As Dean Ambrose, he is currently the reigning WWE United States Champion. He is also known for his work under his former ring name Jon Moxley in promotions such as the Heartland Wrestling Association, CHIKARA, International Wrestling Association, Combat Zone Wrestling, EVOLVE, Dragon Gate USA, and Insanity Pro Wrestling. Good is a former two-time CZW World Heavyweight Champion, two-time IPW Heavyweight champion and one-time FIP Heavyweight champion. Professional wrestling career Heartland Wrestling Association (2004–2011) Good got his start in Heartland Wrestling Association (HWA) in 2004 using the ring name Jon Moxley. He started training under the tutelage of Cody Hawk and Les Thatcher. In June 2004, Moxley made his debut. Not even a year into his career, Moxley teamed up with Jimmy Turner as Necessary Roughness, and on May 11, 2005, they defeated the team of Mike Desire and Tack to win the HWA Tag Team Championship. After Quinten Lee and Ala Hussein, who made up the team Foreign Intelligence, beat Necessary Roughness for the HWA Tag Team Championship, Moxley started teaming with Ric Byrne in a team known as Heartland Foundation. They beat Foreign Intelligence for the title on August 19, 2005. On the same day, Heartland Foundation was stripped of the title for unknown reasons. Brock Guffman awarded the title back to Foreign Intelligence, and this was Moxley's last stint in the tag team division for a period of time. In 2006, Moxley started challenging for the HWA Heavyweight Championship. On May 9, 2006 he beat longtime HWA superstar Pepper Parks. Moxley held the title for just over four months when he dropped the title to Chad Collyer on September 12, 2006. Moxley regained the title HWA Heavyweight Championship for a second time in 2006 after he defeated Pepper Parks on December 30. On January 2, 2007, Moxley dropped the title to the "Buffalo Bad Boy" Brian Jennings. Moxley returned to the tag team division when he teamed up with his former trainer Cody Hawk. On June 12, 2007, Moxley and Hawk defeated Tack and Tarek the Legend to win the HWA Tag Team Championship. Moxley and Hawk's reign only lasted four days when Andre Heart and Richard Phillips, collectively known as GP Code, beat them for the title. Moxley continued to work the tag team division for the rest of 2007 through early 2010. In 2009, Moxley started teaming up with rival King Vu in a team known as Royal Violence. They captured the HWA Tag Team Championship twice while teaming together. The first time they captured the title was on October 14, 2009 when they beat the Kosher Klub. They held the title until December 2, 2009 when they were beaten by Irish Airborne (Dave and Jake Crist). Just over two weeks later, Royal Violence regained the HWA Tag Team Championships as they beat Irish Airborne on December 19, 2009. While still one half of the HWA Tag Team Champions with King Vu, Moxley captured the HWA Heavyweight Championship for a third time. On January 6, 2010 he successfully cashed in his "Pick Your Poison" title shot against Aaron Williams. King Vu then turned on Moxley, costing him them the HWA Tag Team Championship. On February 24, 2010, the Noble Bloods (Lord Matthew Taylor and Sir Chadwick Cruise) defeated Royal Violence for the title. On July 14, 2010 Moxley lost the HWA Heavyweight Championship to Gerome Phillips. Combat Zone Wrestling (2009–2011) On June 6, 2009, Moxley was a participant in Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW)'s Tournament of Death VIII. In the first round, Moxley defeated Brain Damage in a Dining Death match, but lost to Nick "F'N" Gage in a triple threat fans bring the weapons match, also including Scotty Vortekz, in the semi-finals. On October 25, 2009, Moxley participated in the CZW Tournament of Death: Rewind, in the first round he faced Thumbtack Jack in a Four Corners of Fun Dog Collar match, which he lost. At the CZW 11th Anniversary Show on February 13, 2010, Moxley defeated B-Boy to win the CZW World Heavyweight Championship. On August 8, 2010 Moxley lost the CZW World Title to Nick Gage in a Ultraviolent three way dance also involving Drake Younger. On August 14, 2010, Moxley regained the CZW World Heavyweight Championship from Gage in a three-way dance, also involving Egotistico Fantastico. At the CZW 12th Anniversary show on February 12, 2011, Moxley lost the CZW World Heavyweight Championship to Robert Anthony. Dragon Gate USA (2009–2011) Moxley started working for Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA) in 2009, and on November 28, he defeated B-Boy via submission in a dark match. Moxley continued to work for Dragon Gate USA in 2010, and on January 23, he defeated Darin Corbin in a dark match. Later that night, he attacked Lacey until Tommy Dreamer made the save. Moxley then teamed up with Brian Kendrick on March 26, in Phoenix, Arizona in a match against Paul London and Jimmy Jacobs in which Moxley and Kendrick won. Following the match Kendrick and London put Moxley through a table. On March 27, Moxley made his pay-per-view debut with Dragon Gate USA in Phoenix, Arizona, facing Dreamer in a hardcore match taped for the Mercury Rising, which Moxley won. At the May 8 Uprising pay-per-view taping in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada Moxley suffered an injury where his left nipple was nearly severed during a match with Jimmy Jacobs. At Freedom Fight, which aired on January 7, 2011; Moxley and Akira Tozawa were defeated by Homicide and Open the Freedom Gate Champion BxB Hulk in a tag team match. Insanity Pro Wrestling (2010–2011) After Moxley's successful defense of the IPW World Heavyweight Championship against Aaron Williams at IPW "Desperate Measures" on June 5, 2010, Jimmy Jacobs attacked Moxley causing the locker room to come out and separate them both. Moxley wondered why Jacobs attacked him, then both proceeded to have a war of words with each other in the back. On August 21, 2010 at IPW 9th Anniversary: Reign of the Insane, Moxley defeated Jacobs to successfully retain the IPW World Heavyweight Championship. On October 2, 2010 at Shocktoberfest Moxley defeated Drake Younger in a three stages of Insanity match to successfully retain the IPW World Heavyweight Championship. On January 1, 2011 at Showdown In Naptown Moxley lost the IPW World Heavyweight Championship to Jimmy Jacobs in a dog collar match due to referee stoppage. Other promotions Moxley competed in two matches for Ring of Honor in 2007. On February 23, Moxley teamed with Alex Payne in a loss effort against Bobby Dempsey and Rhett Titus in a dark match. On June 22, Moxley lost to Mitch Franklin also in a dark match. Moxley defeated Roderick Strong to win the vacant FIP World Heavyweight Championship at Southern Stampede on April 17, 2010. On August 7 at Cage Of Pain III Moxley defeated Bruce Santee to retain the title. Moxley made his Evolve debut at Evolve 3: Rise or Fall on May 1, 2010, losing to Drake Younger. On July 23, Moxley fought Brodie Lee to a double disqualification at Evolve 4: Danielson vs Fish. At Evolve 6: Aries vs. Taylor on November 10, 2010, Moxley defeated Homicide in a Relaxed Rules match after the referee called for the bell. On April 19, 2011, Moxley wrestled his Evolve farewell match, facing Austin Aries in a losing effort. That put his Evolve record at 1-2-1. Moxley made his debut for Jersey All Pro Wrestling on October 23, 2010 at Halloween Hell in which he defeated Devon Moore. On February 5, 2011, JAPW debuted in South River, NJ. At this event, Moxley became the newest member of the United States Death Machine. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2006 to present) Velocity (2006) On January 20, 2006; Moxley teamed with Brad Attitude in a tag team match against MNM in a losing effort. This match was taped for WWE Velocity. This ended up not airing, as the Jan 21 episode was taped on the 15th and the following Jan 28 episode was taped on the 24th. Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012) On April 4, 2011, it was confirmed that Good had signed a developmental deal with World Wrestling Entertainment, and Dragon Gate USA granted his release from the promotion. On May 27 he joined WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling, under the name Dean Ambrose. Ambrose made his televised debut on the July 3 episode of FCW TV, where he challenged Seth Rollins, another prominent independent wrestler. Ambrose and Rollins had their first match for the FCW 15 Championship in a 15 minute Iron Man match on the August 14 episode of FCW TV. The match ended in a draw with neither men scoring a fall, so Rollins retained his title. A subsequent 20 minute rematch for the title two weeks later resulted in a similar 0-0 draw. A second 30 minute rematch for the title on the September 18 episode of FCW TV went to a time limit 2-2 draw and the match was sent into sudden death rules, where Rollins scored a pinfall to win the match 3-2. Of note, an entire episode of FCW TV was dedicated to hyping and showing the third match in the series. Ambrose finally beat Rollins in a non-title match in the first round of the Super Eight Tournament to crown the new FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion. However, Ambrose was unsuccessful in the tournament finals as Leo Kruger won the Fatal-Four-Way match. Ambrose also cost Rollins his FCW 15 title by attacking Damien Sandow during his title match with Rollins, causing a disqualification in the deciding fall. Ambrose then unsuccessfully challenged Sandow for the FCW 15 title, before Leakee trumped both Ambrose and Rollins during a triple threat match to determine the #1 contender to the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. At an FCW house show on October 21, Ambrose challenged WWE wrestler CM Punk, who was making a guest appearance, to a match; Punk accepted the challenge and defeated Ambrose in a 30 minute match. After the match, Punk paid tribute to Ambrose, saying "the first Dean Ambrose is in the back." Ambrose's behind-the-back attack on WWE wrestler and FCW commentator William Regal set up a match between the two on the November 6 episode of FCW TV, where Regal pinned Ambrose to win the match. Following the loss to Regal, Ambrose became obsessed about wanting a rematch and regularly taunted Regal by using Regal's finishing moves to win matches. In late December 2011, Ambrose appeared at WWE house shows, losing to Daniel Bryan and Ted DiBiase. On March 4, 2012, Ambrose beat Drew McIntyre at a house show in Albany, Georgia, marking his first win in front of a main WWE crowd. At WrestleMania XXVIII Axxess, Ambrose had a confrontation with veteran hardcore wrestler Mick Foley, claiming that Foley needed to be held accountable for leading a generation astray. and WWE reacted by sending Ambrose home from their SmackDown taping. Ambrose challenged old nemesis Seth Rollins for the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship on the June 24 episode of FCW TV, but Rollins defeated him. Ambrose finally received a rematch with William Regal on the final episode of FCW TV on July 15. The match began with Regal viciously attacking Ambrose's injured left arm, but Ambrose rammed Regal into the ring post to badly disorientate him. Then, Ambrose ruthlessly kneed Regal's head into an exposed turnbuckle, causing Regal to bleed from the ear; the match was then ruled a no contest. After the match, Regal stared down Ambrose, then applauded him and turned his head to allow Ambrose to hit him with the Knee Trembler. Afterwards, the FCW locker room stormed the ring to separate Ambrose from a fallen Regal while commentators questioned whether Regal would ever be able to wrestle again. The Shield (2012–present) Ambrose made his main roster debut on November 18, 2012 at the Survivor Series pay-per-view alongside Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, where they assaulted Ryback during the triple-threat main event for the WWE Championship, leading to CM Punk pinning John Cena to retain his title. The trio declared themselves "The Shield" and vowed to rally against "injustice". They denied working for Punk, but routinely emerged from the crowd to attack Punk's adversaries, including Ryback, The Miz, Kane and Daniel Bryan, who had attempted to save Kane. This led to a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match being set up for the TLC pay-per-view pitting the three men of the Shield against Ryback and Team Hell No (Kane and Bryan), which Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins won in their debut match. The Shield continued to aid Punk after TLC; during Punk and Ryback's TLC match for the WWE Championship on the January 7 episode of Raw, they attacked Ryback, which resulted in Punk retaining his title. During the Royal Rumble event where the Rock challenged for Punk's WWE Championship, match, a blackout occurred and the Rock was attacked in the darkness by unknown assailants, directly leading to Punk pinning Rock; the announcers blamed the Shield for the attack. The match was later restarted with Rock winning. The next day on Raw, the Shield attacked and laid out John Cena; Sheamus and Ryback suffered the same fate when they attempted to save Cena. Later in the show, it was revealed through footage played by Vince McMahon that Punk and/or his manager Paul Heyman had been paying the Shield and Brad Maddox to work for them all along. This set up a six-man tag team match at Elimination Chamber, which the Shield won. At WrestleMania 29, The Shield made victims of Randy Orton, Sheamus & Big Show in what was The Show of Shows debut of "The Hounds of Justice." The following night on Raw, The Shield attempted to attack The Undertaker but were stopped by Team Hell No. This set up a six-man tag team match on the April 22 episode of Raw, where The Shield emerged victorious. Four days later on SmackDown, Ambrose made his singles debut against Undertaker but lost via submission, after which the Shield attacked Undertaker and triple-powerbombed him through the announcer's table. On the May 3 episode of SmackDown, Ambrose defeated Kane in a singles match. On May 19 at Extreme Rules, Ambrose defeated Kofi Kingston to win the WWE United States Championship, his first singles title in WWE, while Rollins and Reigns won the WWE Tag Team Championships later that night. Ambrose made his first televised title defense on the following episode of SmackDown, retaining his title when he was disqualified due to the rest of the Shield's interference. Three days later on Raw, Ambrose defeated Kingston again to retain his title. At WWE Payback, Ambrose defeated Kane via count-out to retain the United States Championship. The following night on Raw, Ambrose had a title rematch against Kane and retained after the Reigns and Rollins got Ambrose disqualified. On July 14 at Money in the Bank, Ambrose competed in the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank Ladder Match and failed to win the match despite interference from Reigns and Rollins. Ambrose retained his United States Championship at Summerslam by disqualification when Roman Reigns of The Shield speared Rob Van Dam. Now aligned with WWE COO Triple H, Ambrose and his Shield cohorts have made life hell for Daniel Bryan while continuing their winning ways. Ambrose’s successful United States Title defense against Dolph Ziggler at Night of Champions was proof of this. At Hell in a Cell, Ambrose was defeated by Big E via count-out. He was on the winning side of a Traditional Elimination Tag Team Match at Survivor Series, but Ambrose was the first eliminated in the bout. He stumbled again at WWE TLC when an errant spear from Reigns allowed Punk to pin Ambrose and escape a 3-on-1 Handicap Match against the entire Shield. Ambrose would then compete at the Royal Rumble 2014 match along with Rollins and Reigns. Late in the match Ambrose would score three eliminations. Late in the match, Ambrose attempted to eliminate Reigns, however Reigns eliminated both Rollins and Ambrose instead. The next night on Raw, The Shield would compete in a six-man tag team match against Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and John Cena with all three members of the winning team qualifying to compete in the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Ambrose and his partners lost the match via disqualification after The Wyatt Family interfered and attacked Cena, Bryan, and Sheamus. The Shield started to show signs of turning tweeners due to wanting revenge, and a six-man tag for The Shield against The Wyatt Family at the Elimination Chamber pay-per view was arranged. After not defending the United States Championship for months, he issued an open challenge accepted by Mark Henry, who won via disqualification after Rollins broke up the pin, resulting in Ambrose retaining the title. At the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, the Shield lost to the Wyatt Family; during the match, Ambrose and Bray Wyatt brawled into the crowd, but Wyatt returned to the ring with no sign of Ambrose, which caused Rollins and Reigns to be outnumbered and overwhelmed. On the March 3 Raw, the Shield lost a rematch with the Wyatt Family when the Shield's poor teamwork led to Rollins walking out during the match; Rollins claimed that he had enough of being the glue holding the group together. However, The Shield quickly got back on the same page and began a feud with Kane, turning all members of The Shield faces in the process. During this feud, Kane was joined by the New Age Outlaws to battle The Shield in a six-man tag-team match at WrestleMania XXX, which The Shield won. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Dean Ambrose' ***Arm trap cross-legged STF – FCW; parodied from William Regal ***''Midnight Special'' (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) ***Running knee lift – FCW; parodied from William Regal ***Dirty Deeds (Headlock Driver) - WWE 2013 - present **'As Jon Moxley' ***Cutter ***''Hook and Ladder'' (Elevated double chickenwing wheelbarrow facebuster) ***''Moxicity'' (Spinning side slam) ***''One Hitter'' (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a DDT) *'Signature moves' **Crossface chickenwing **Fujiwara armbar **Piledriver **Superplex **Driver DDT **Ace Crusher **Bow & Arrow **Belly to back Wheelbarrow Facebuster **Double Underhook Suplex **Twisting Snap Elbow Drop *'Managers' **Christina Von Eerie **Trina Michaels **Reby Sky *'Nicknames' **"Mox" or "Moxy" (as Jon Moxley) **"The Street Dog" **"the eccentric Hound of Justice" and "The Shield’s most chaotic member"United States Champion Dean Ambrose vs. Dolph Ziggler by Jake Grate, September 13 2013 *'Entrance themes' **'"Special Op"' by Jim Johnston (WWE; Used while a part of the Shield) Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **HWA Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Jimmy Turner (1), Ric Byrne (1), Cody Hawk (1), and King Vu (2) **Attack of the Trios (2009) – with Dean Jablonski and Dick Rick *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **IPW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IPW Mid-American Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hade Vansen *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'102' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE United States Championship (1 time) *'westside Xtreme wrestling' **wXw World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sami Callihan External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE United States Champions Category:1985 births Category:2004 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Ohio wrestlers